Silver Tears Silver Swords
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra meets up with Jim after not speaking to him for years after training him. What will happen? Sarra Universe Fifth


Disclaimer: I do not own Sentinel Pet Fly does. I do not own Power Rangers, Saban and Disney do. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Do not sue! Please!

Silver Tears Silver Swords:

Chapter One: Commander Silver:

Peru, 1970:

"Commander! Get down!" She heard and she got down as Jim threw himself on top of her. She heaved a huge heartfelt sigh and tried to calm her heart down. There was shrapnel, and dust, but she could hear his heartbeat close to her. "Ellison!" "We must get out of here! The Apache is not far from us! Six hundred yards last count East of us! You understand this mission Ellison?" "Escape is the only option!" She shouted in his ear. He nodded once. "UNDERSTOOD COMMANDER!" He shouted. She nodded.

Six hours later they got to the Apache, it was near midnight before they left, and she held his wound from bleeding with her good hands. "EASY CAPTAIN! WE'LL HAVE YOU HOME SHORTLY!" He nodded. She smiled as he did. He passed out, as he had the familiar chopping sound of the blades as she healed him, slowly, with her Magyck. 'I will get you home alive...Ellison...' She thought with a smile. She looked at the pilot who took off, and then got them to the US Zone for the protection of the base. Ellison was treated at the base and released, and Sarra was discharged honorably from the army as well as Ellison, and then he lost her not that long after, and he found her again.

Cascade, 1999:

He found her not that long after she had dealt with the Rangers, she'd had gone to Cascade for some peace and quiet, and she didn't realize that she found that she was in pain as she woke up in war and anger. Anger for losing touch for being lost to not finding her 'training mojo.' She was frustrated. She then felt the pain of being shot as she tried to get away. 'NO!' She cried in her mind and that woke Jim up.

"Commander..." He muttered and he tagged Blair out of bed and found Sarra not far from him in a hotel room, being tied up, and shot also very angry and her 'War' anger on. It was frustrating. He had to defuse the hostage situation, and then he did and managed to get her to trust him again. "Commander! Commander!" "Snap OUT OF IT!" Blair looked at Jim askance as he wasn't sure what he could say or do to help. She woke up and started to scramble away. "Commander. Its Ellison. Your in Cascade. It'll be alright." Sarra calmed down.

"Oh, Goddess..." "Captain...Ellison...Jim..." "Cascade...Safe, yes?" He nodded. She had tears down her face. "Ellison...so...tired..." "Cannot focus." "Still not safe around people..." "Could cause damage..." "To you...Shouldn't be here...I should go." "The Power Ellison... over-whelms cannot concentrate...cannot focus on anything...no link..." He cursed at that. "Partner dead...cannot control...Will not put you at risk Ellison Sentinel. Especially when you have Guide..." She smiled at the twitchy guide. Blair looked at them. "You know?" She nodded.

"Aye, Guide. I was there to help Sentinel Ellison control his emotions as best as I knew how to help Sentinel to find his Guide. I am sorry it wasn't strong enough..." "I just wish I could take this power and cast it out of myself as I cannot take this anymore..." "Jason's loss...Todd's loss...I cannot take..." "I am sorry...Sentinel...I should..." She collapsed in Jim's arms. He looked at her and cursed. 'Commander...' He thought. Blair looked at him, his partner, and asked him, "Jim, should I get her things?" He waited.

"Yeah, since we have that other apartment that we busted out, we could have her in that room that we have for guests, for wounded guests. I'll have to call Simon to let him know that she's there." "She was precious to him too, for a time." Blair nodded. "Lets go." She heard as she sort of woke up, and then clutched Jim. "No hospitals...Jimmy...please..." Blair smirked at that as Jim nodded. "Don't worry; my place...you'll be safe there...the Loft." She calmed down. She opened her eyes for one second, and stared at Blair. "The Army green bag, please, Guide, and the laptop and the things beside it, and the...bracelet that was near the bed...please, if you would?" He nodded. "Alright, ma'am." She smiled.

Sarra smiled in her sleep. She felt much better being around Sentinel and Guide. Blair picked all the things up, and looked at the bracelet that was starting to beep its six tone on it. Sarra smiled in her sleep. "Answer it Guide, it's safe, tell the one that is on there that I am safe as I can be and I'll call them when I wake up...which will be in about six hours?" He nodded once, and answered it.

"Silver?" Was the answer on the bracelet. Blair answered it, "Sorry, she's kind of out of it for the moment, she's going to be at my partners and mine loft," He quoted the address. "Alright," He heard as a reply.

"Can I tell her who was calling, she'd like to know I guess?" He asked as the voice on the bracelet chuckled at that answer.

"Name's Red Turbo Ranger, she'll know who that is." Was the answer. "Great, I'll let her know." He said as he let go the button that she told him to press. The lower left.

They then went to the Loft, and got her settled in, and Jim got Blair to fetch off the leather jacket, the red one, and the black one, then they locked the door, and left got to their place and made her feel awesome. She reveled in sleep, and felt so much better later.

Six hours later, it was dark, and she woke up, and rubbed her eyes. "Gods." She said as she woke, and smiled as she streached and swung her legs over the bed that was HUGE and soft. 'Don't want to leave...' She thought. She then got out and walked to the living room. No one was there, or so she thought as she made it to the balcony.

"Commander?" She heard and that made her jerk and react. "Jimmy...?" She asked quietly, as to not disturb anyone. He nodded. "You can't sleep can you?" She shook her head. "No." She said.

"Glad I found you though Jimmy...It's been too long and I watched you, alot over the years if I could." She said with a smile. He smiled back. "Simon's in town too, did you know?" He asked her as she looked at him in shock.

"No, didn't know." She replied. "He's what? Police Captain?" He heard her ask. He nodded. "Good for him. Married too?" He heard her ask. He nodded. "One son." Sarra smiled. "Good." "Good to know." She said with a smile. She smiled as Jim came to her side. He wrapped his arms around her, gently. She accepted his hug and leaned into his strong chest for the moment. She felt safe. "Thank you Sentinel...for helping me." She said. She pushed herself away for a moment, and shrugged, even though it went lopsided. "Commander?" He asked.

She smiled. "It'll hold til yer Guide's awake, young 'un." She said. He nodded. She smiled, as he held her. "Just let me comfort you?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye, soldier..." "Aye..." She let him just hold her, and that's all he did, and he made her a lot less tense. She felt much better. "I missed this, you and I..." He smiled. "Likewise, Commander..." She smiled softly. "I'm not a Commander anymore, it's Lieutenant, Lieutenant..." He smiled. "My call sign as it will, is Detective." "Lieutenant." She smiled.

"What do we do tomorrow?" "Surprise your Captain?" She asked. He chuckled. Sarra smiled. She felt comfortable again after so long after being so lost for years later. He got her to sleep again, and they just slept in each other's arms, then woke when the sun woke them up, three hours later. Sarra smiled as she kissed his cheek, and then got her stuff for a shower. Jim pulled on his bathrobe, and started coffee. Blair woke up, and smiled as he saw his partner and Sentinel happy for the first time in a long time.

"Morning Jim. She is still here?" He nodded. "Shower for the moment." He told his Guide. Blair nodded and then went to get some coffee after he pulled on a shirt. He had long pj pants on so he was decent enough. Sarra got out of the shower and accepted a mug of coffee from Jim, and a hearty hug from Blair this morning. "Mornin' sleepy head." She said as he chuckled and Jim headed for the shower. She felt much better as she sucked back two cups of coffee, and then tucked in to the eggs and sausage that Jim had managed to fix for them all. She finished her portion, and attacked the fruit bowl, as well.

"Sorry, majorly hungry, guess that comes with for getting shot..." She said. Blair smiled. "Warriors." Was all he would say. She smiled. "Oh, you..." She said as she pulled her strength, as she punched his shoulder lightly. He smiled as he winced. "I pulled that punch, you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. She smiled. "Good." He looked at her once. "How do you know our esteemed Sentinel?" He asked softly. She smiled.

"Peru." She said with a smile as he dropped his jaw. Sarra smiled as she had said that and she started to giggle, and then started going, "Ow..." Jim came out, and looked at her. "What?" He asked. She told him and she had a huge smile on her face. He smiled and laughed, hard.

She smirked as he did. "How?" She heard Blair ask. She smiled. "I am what some people would call an Ancient, or a long time lifer." "Its difficult, but its to deal with magyck." He nodded. Sarra smiled. She grinned, and then looked at Jim as he smiled. "We'll head into the office?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." She said. She smiled as she held her set of rings that were strung on a silver chain. Sarra smiled. She curled her right hand back, and smiled as she gathered her belongings. It was only her laptop, IPod, and her cellphone. She strapped the bracelet from last night to her wrist. "Who called?" She asked.

Blair grinned. "He called himself Red Turbo Ranger." Sarra nodded. "I figured he would." She said. She felt much better. Sarra grinned as she hugged the shaky Guide. "He hoped you were okay. He said he missed you and hoped you were finding your path." She chuckled, as it went deeply in her throat, Jim looked at her. "Aw Red..." She chuckled and a tear escaped. Jim wiped it away.

She was suprised at the gesture, as was Blair but Blair didn't say anything. Blair just gathered his belongings, too, and said, "Shall we get going?" She nodded silently. She smiled slightly as they went into the office building and Rhonda looked at them. Jim smiled and gave Rhonda a wink and she gave him a wink back.

As they got nearer to the top of the Major Crimes Unit, Sarra started to shake with her hand, in a nervous gesture til Blair gave her a squeeze of his hand. She nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Blair." He nodded. They got out to Major Crimes Unit, and the whole area was buzzing with cops, phonecalls, and computers. Sarra maintained, and she had a ready smile for her old collegue.

Then Jim knocked on the door, and smiled as he heard his Captain say, "Come!" Sarra smirked at Jim's smile as she took position behind Jim, she had Blair steady her as they went inside. "What is it this...? HOLY CRAP!" He said as Sarra chuckled. "Hello; Simon."She said and then winced an ow. Jim smiled. "Look who I brought back from the dead, Simon.." He winced as he said that as his Boss's dark eyes glared at him. "Jim!" She smiled. "It's alright, Jim, Simon." She said with a grin. Simon got up from his desk and gave her a hug. "Sarra. I am glad to see you...it's been a long time." He said. She smiled.

"It's been too long Simon." "You've done good, Soldier." He nodded. He looked at her. "You look like shit Commander, if you don't mind me saying so." Sarra smiled. "I can understand Captain." "You've done well, holding the Soldier together, Captain." She said. He smiled. "It wasn't easy til we found the Guide, but we did it." Sarra smiled. Sarra smiled as she was sat down in the chair that was soft. She felt aweful, but she maintained. Sarra smiled as she nodded. "So, where have you been in the last thirty years?" He asked Sarra. Sarra grinned.

"Been saving the world, just like your lads here, Captain Banks." He waved off the formality. "Well, then Simon, you know about a team in Angel Grove, a team of young teens?" "Saving the world from monsters and disasters?" He nodded. "Yes." He said.

She grinned. "I'm...one of them." She said as the other men looked at her and winced. She chuckled or tried to. "Hang on..." She took out her Silver Zeo Crystal, which was small and hanging on her neck, and then she smiled as she whispered, "Silver Zeo Crystal." She transformed. She took off her helmet and smiled. "It's me lads." They had their mouths wide open.

She tried not to laugh. She detransformed, and the Silver Zeo Crystal powered down. She smiled as the others looked astonished. She smiled and she tried not to pass out. Simon looked at Sarra. "Sarra?" He asked. She moaned herself awake. "Sorry, Simon..." "I...my link, is gone...I...cannot function...Jason...died...saving me and I have not found a replacement, even though I am trying not to find one...don't want another death on my head..." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes, she tried not to sob. Jim came to her, and hugged her. She smiled and nodded. "It's alright, Sentinel." She whispered. She smiled, and grabbed the chair's arms. "I will be fine, till I hit Boston..." She said. they nodded. Sarra smiled as she calmed down. "If it wouldn't be an imposition...I need to get my vehicle to Jim's if that's alright, Jim?" He nodded. "I'll call a cab." Simon said. She smiled.

"Thanks Simon." "It's good to see you, mate, it's been too long." She hugged him once again. He smiled again as he hugged her.

Sarra smiled as she let go and left them to talk after Simon made the phonecall. Sarra smiled. As she left, she tried not to fall down as she reached the door way, and smiled as she saw the cab. She told the cab to go to her address, and quoted it right, and he got her there. She paid the cabbie, and then smiled as she let him go. She found her stuff, and then drove to Jim's loft, and dumped some stuff at his place as he had given her the extra spare key.

Simon meanwhile was trying to get a handle on the fact that she was there. "Sarra a warrior like her, being a Ranger?" He almost growled. Jim nodded. "It's not easy to believe sir." He said. Simon looked at Jim, his dark eyes trying not to tear. "She's looking like hell. More ways than one." He said, and Blair nodded. "Even I could see that Simon, and something else, she misses her Ranger friends, especially one called Red Ranger, remember Jim?" He asked. Jim nodded. "Alright. If it's no imposition I'd like to be able to see her maybe tonight, if that's alright, or tomorrow?" Jim thought. "Tomorrow would be alright, Simon." He figured.

Sarra, meanwhile, got a call on her bracelet. "Silver here." She said, and then listened in. "Silver, its Red Ranger." She smiled."They're gone Tommy it's alright." She made sure she had the hands free version of her watch done by Billy before he got sick, so that she could do things and sort out her room. "I'm okay, Tommy. I've been worse, but this will make it better, being away from everyone,and not remembering, yes?" He sighed.

"You will always remember, Silver, I know." "I miss him too." She sat down on the bed and cried. "Silver..." He implored. "Its alright O..." "I will probably never sleep again, fully, ever. I will be a complete mess for a while." She said with a laugh. Even though it sounded kind of crazy. "Silver..." She chuckled. "Be at peace Oliver...I will be, some day." She said with a smile, even though the smile was a small one. Sarra smiled as Tommy told her some things, and she chuckled quietly, to save her side from reopening the same wound.

"Alright Oliver, I'll let ye go, I want to say, ye have done a great job with yer crew, and I...love you all." He blushed as she said that.

"Take care, Silver, and if you need us, we're here for you." Sarra nodded."I hear, and I am the same on this end, Oliver, ye know that lad." She said.

He smiled. He felt better after he talked to her as she felt his love for her, she nearly collapsed in agony. Blair had come home, and noticed what was wrong, but, he wasn't sure what to do. He came to her side. "Sarra?" "You alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye, Blair...just...hard...memories..." "That's all Guide." He looked at her and then she broke down. "I...I loved him..." "I had to leave him..." "I would've brought more chaos..." "Can't do that anymore..." "Musn't..." Blair held her.

She calmed down, and dried her eyes, and Blair helped her up, and got her a washcloth for her face. She wiped it clean, and felt better. "Do not tell Sentinel, please Blair, I'm beggin' ye." He nodded. "Alright, but if it becomes an issue for healing, I will mention that your unhappy with something, and that's it, alright?" He nodded at her response. Which was "Aye, Guide." He smiled. She got up, and sighed in her entire body, and then pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against. She looked at the Guide who felt like he was dealing with her being there.

"Its alright, Blair, I will not attach myself to the Sentinel, if I cannot help it." "I hope that is understanding for ye, at least." He nodded. "Its alright, Sarra, just worry about yourself, and we'll watch out for you too...you know that's right?" She nodded. "Thank you, Blair..." She said with a smile.

She then held her head as she went to lie down for a rest. Blair told her to take Jim's bed. "He won't mind." She shook her head and winced and took her own. "Thank you for watching out for me Blair, your just as good as the Sentinel...watching for those who love us...it's not easy to guard those that throw themselves against the world and against the bad of the universe..." She tapered off and went back to bed.

She loved Jim...but she needed to maintain. She grasped at her medallion she got years and years ago, and was able to keep. She felt much better. She slept and Jim came home. She was still asleep. Sarra woke when she heard footsteps, there were three sets. 'Jim, Blair...SIMON?' She thought in astonishment.

She smiled, as she heard Simon's low voice. "She's asleep?" She heard. She was very quiet as she got out of bed and startled all three of them as she got out and smiled. "I'm awake, hi Simon." He smiled. "You alright, Commander?" She smiled.

"Aye, Simon...now..." Jim came to her side and hugged her once. She felt much better. "I've been through hell and back boys, but I will be okay." She said with a small smile. Simon looked at her. "How long are you here for?" He asked her. She smiled as she thought.

"About six months, I can do a liason position, I've done that before, if necessary." She said. Simon thought. "We haven't had any of your cases, you'd just be another Detective, can you take that?" She nodded. "Yes, Sir, Simon." He grimaced at that. She chuckled. "We'll do fine, Simon, you know, we've done it before." He nodded. She smiled at his nod, and got herself sat down on Jim's couch.

"I'll be moving houses, but I have found a safer neighbourhood. Jim didn't want me down where I was..." Blair mouthed "Tornado Alley." To Simon.

He chuckled. "I know what you mean." He said. She chuckled.

"Simon...I wanted you to know..." She started with and then shook her head. "Never mind." He cocked his eyebrow but said nothing. He smiled. "I know." Was all he would say, quietly. She smiled. She curled her hand in pain, her left hand. He saw her as she stripped her arm, and he gasped.

"Sarra!" "How in the hell?" She heard as she smiled.

"King Mondo, I am sure you heard that name as he ran around the world trying to conquer it and failed." "He was..." She winced.

"My captor, my maniplulator, twisted me around so I would attack the Rangers, Simon! I never wanted that to happen..." She nearly sobbed as Jim came to her side and held her.

Simon glowered, as Blair smiled. "If Mondo's still living, he'd better run."

She laughed. "Not to worry. He's dead, the Rangers and I killed him...but not before he got Jason on the way out, as the Rangers tried to save my life..." Jim held her again, as she sobbed, and she glowed. She cursed. "Back away Ellison!" Was all she would say.

He grumped. "Sarra..." She smiled. "It's for yer own good Jimmy..." "Please..." He sighed as he did. She blasted her energy, and then sighed as it disappated. She smiled, sadly. "Gods." She muttered as Jim came to her bent position on the couch. "Commander..." She smiled at his words.

"Babe..."She said. He smiled and he held her. She smiled as she couldn't fight him anymore. "Jimmy..." She whined. He laughed. "Tough, babe." She sighed in acknowledgement. "Alright...Jimmy..." She said with a smile. She smiled as she sighed again and moaned as she tried to get up. It didn't work. "Simon...mind if I conk out here?" He shook his head.

"Not until your good again." He said with a small grin of his own. She smiled.

"Sorry if I brought trouble on your head, Simon..." He smiled and shook his head. "No problems, Sarra." "Rest." Sarra nodded, and closed her eyes. Jim and Blair left for the bullpen to try and get some paperwork done, even though Jim and Blair kept popping in to check on her every once in a while. She smiled. She felt better.

She didn't dream, just slept, and she felt much better. She woke up, and sat up, remembering where she was. Simon came to her, and she was greatful that he was not smoking his cigar like he normally would. He handed her a bottle of filtered cold water, for which she was greatful and drained the whole bottle. She handed the empty back to him and got up. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

He smiled again. "Anytime." He said with a smile. She smiled in return. He helped her up, and got her sitting in one of his chairs, as Megan O'Connor came in with a report. "Sir?" He heard. Sarra smiled.

"Detective Megan O'Connor, please meet my and Jim's former Commander, now Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." She smiled, and held out her good hand. Megan took it. She shook, and Sarra smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said. She had Sarra's shake, and then she put some files on Simon's desk with some new information about their current case, Lash.

Sarra smiled. She couldn't really concentrate. She bent her head and moaned. Sarra grinned as Simon came to her side as she held a hand out as if saying, 'wait a moment.' He stood back and she held her head with her bad hand. Sarra had beads of sweat down her face and felt aweful.

Jim came through the door. She smiled at Jim. Then; dramatically, fainted. Simon cursed. "Sarra!" Jim came to her side after he said that. She could feel Jim holding her. "Don't...worry...Sentinel...I will not put your heart and soul at risk...I won't allow it..." She said as she fell asleep. Simon looked at Jim.

"What the Hell does she mean by that?" He groused. Jim explained the bit about Jason, and Simon cursed. "Oh _Sarra_..." He groused out. She smiled. She was in pain...aching for her beloved...and in pain because she couldn't put all the stuff behind her as she was dealing with extra stuff from the bonding. And the current one that was trying to start. Sarra sighed as she woke with a headache. "Gods in deamon Hell..." She moaned. Simon put a cup of herbal tea in front of her, and watched her as she drank the whole thing.

"Thank you Simon..." "I should get out of the city though...I am causing too much worry..." Simon growled at that statement. She smiled weakly. "I am causing a lot of pain on you, and on Jimmy, and I cannot bear that." I should not have to put you all through pain..." She said wearily, as she got up. She could bearly move as it was.

"Sit Down, Commander." He said with a deep growl. She shook her head furiously so that her silver and onyx earrings with the silver filgree would shake and whip around her face. "No, Captain. I have...to do my travels as I see fit...This is not working, and I will not have your men or _you_ at risk, Soldier. You have a family. Remember?" He cursed.

"Commander..." She shook her head. "No." She got up, and winced again, as her body ached. "I am better off alone...Captain..." "I...apologize for any inconviencence...but do not worry about me...I am a strong warrior, I will face what I have to, even if it's alone..." She said with tears caught in her throat, and behind her now silver grey eyes. She made a motion with her good hand against the air, as if grasping for something. She had a brilliant light come from her hand, as it grasped onto the staff that she needed.

"I should go...just know, Simon...I am greatful for what you've done for me, and my sanity, and please, Simon, continue to watch over our Sentinel. He is a great warrior, but sometimes, he doesn't know what he's getting into...just like his Commander..." Simon chuckled. Then he frowned.

"Please, be safe..?" He asked her. She smiled.

"As much as I can be with this job, Captain Banks. You too?" She asked. He smiled.

"As much as I can be with this job, Commander Silver." She chuckled, even though she hurt when she did that. She gave him a small hug, and he did something to her that neither of them expected. He gave her a kiss, once, and let her go. She blushed. "Take care...Simon..." She said as a faint whiff of her moonflower lotion enveloped him. He smiled, even though it was sad.

"I will, Sarra...You too, got it?" She nodded. She walked out the door, and out of his life. She saw Jim and Blair at their desks. "I...need a word with the both of you in private, please...?" She asked warily.

She waited as they got up and helped her to a private corner where they could talk, outside the squad room. She smiled as her eyes took in the two men. "I fear, I must move on, dear ones." Jim tried to protest, but she just held up her hand once. "No, dear ones, you can't persuade me to change my mind." Jim's blue eyes told her so much more that she could find in her own heart.

"Jimmy...I'm sorry lad." She whispered. Blair sighed.

"I think your stupid." "Personally, though." He said to her. Bluntly. She smiled. She hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "I'm allowed to be stupid. I am protecting the Sentinel at all costs..." She let him go, and he just sighed again, dramatically. She grinned.

She looked at Blair. "Take care of our Sentinel?" She asked. Blair nodded. "Always do." She grinned.

She turned to Jim. "Jimmy...there's too much to say." "But what I can say, is you turned into a fine man, one, that...I am proud to call protege and friend." She choked up on that one, and that made Jim do the same. "Sarra..." "Silver Lady, there is no one else besides my Guide and my Captain that I'd appreciate more from, and I want you to know that I am forever greatful for your assistance, and your teachings, and being there for me when I needed it." "Even if I needed a swift kick in the butt." She chuckled at that deeply.

"You know it Jimmy..." She said with a chuckle. He smiled. He hugged her gently. She noticed Blair turning away, and she kissed Jim, once on the lips. It was a rather long one, and then she let him go. "For...everything you've ever done for meah...Jimmy..." She said with a grin and put something in his large hand.

Sarra smiled and touched his face, once again. "Take care of yerself, Jimmy?" He smiled, as he bent his head down at her. "You too, Commander?" She smiled.

"Always try to, dear one." She said with a smile. She pulled away. He almost didn't let her go. She smiled. "Please, Jimmy..." She whispered. He let her go in protestive silence. She smiled as she walked away.

Blair stared at Jim. "If you want to convince her; go ahead. I won't fight it, I will just remind you, not of your duty, not of our partnership, 'cause its strong, but what happened to her man, and what could happen to you if you do this." He then walked back into the squad room. Jim looked at his partner, and then looked at his former Commander. Then walked back into the squad room.

The End


End file.
